Guess Who!
by DreaminOfYou
Summary: Super Junior Oneshots. The SJ member will not be named, think you know them well enough?
1. Oneshot 1: Crazy Boy

I let out a sigh of relief as I opened the door to see him tucked tightly into bed. It's been a while since I've come across this scene. He's always up and running with packed schedules and practices. There's no time to rest. Even if there were, you'd never find him sleeping since he believes that it's a waste of time. It's reassuring to know that he'll finally get an adequate night of sleep.

I proceed into the room after gently closing the door and set my bag down at the foot of the bed. I take a quick glance at him and the surroundings. How does he keep his hair looking perfect even in his sleep? I'd wish he'd tell me his secret already. I drag out the 2L bottle of water from my bag and replace it with the empty one on his bedside table.

11:45pm. I let out a small yawn then rest my head softly on the side the bed. It's been a long and tiring day. I remember the moment the messages and calls came flooding in and not long after, it was my eyes that were flooding. I couldn't take leave from work, but I couldn't just not do anything either. What do I do? What should I do? I feel so helpless. I returned all the messages and calls and left my prayers with him. Please let him be alright. Please.

I wipe away the stray tear that was threatening to break free and let go. I'm glad he's alright now and doing much better. You crazy AB-boy. You should speak up louder when something isn't right. They'll understand, so there's no need to worry about them hating you for it. Although they say you're naggy, they do thank you for your kindness and care. So please, don't overwork yourself.

I stretch out my hand and brush aside his fringe that was half covering his eyes. So soft. He sure does take good care of his hair better than I do. I hover my fingers above his cheeks. Each time he smiles I feel like pinching them. My fingers trace along his nose and stops at his lips. This is the entrance to his amazing voice.

I glance up at his sleeping face. He doesn't look a day past 20, and they say he's the one that complains the most about his age. Hmm, remembering what the members once told me…I reach further up and touch his philtrum. I brush my fingers across the light dent…but I suddenly realised that there was no more warm breath tickling my fingers. I slowly look up at the should-be sleeping face to find myself caught in the act.

"Hey," he said, "only I can touch other peoples philtrum."

I look back at him with a face frozen from shock, but with a mind whizzing with a million different emotions. I then look at the clock on the table. 12:00am. Ah, so it's been 20 minutes.

"I love you," I said whilst bending down to hug him.

"You're not getting away with just an 'I love you'!" he proclaimed.

Ah, when did I begin to fall in love with this crazy AB boy?


	2. Oneshot 2: In you arms

The bright morning sun peeked through the cracks of the curtains and burned its mark into my eyes. What time is it? I squeeze my eyes shut then instinctively try to shuffle myself around to face my clock, coming across some difficulty. Why are my blankets on so tight today? I let out a grunt and struggle harder. Why is it that the more I try, the tighter the blankets wrap? I feel like I'm wrapped up in a straight jacket! I thrash around like a worm about to be eaten by the early bird.

*bok* My head makes contact with something.

"Arghh" a deep voice said.

Wait. That wasn't me. Then who...? My now wide-open eyes head towards the origin of the voice. This can't be happening.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I call, dying in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm..?" he said hugging on tighter. "What time is it?"

"That's what I want to know." I wheezed. "Please...please let go of me. You're crushing me."

Then all of a sudden, he snapped out of his sleepy daze. He slowly turned to face me, then at the predicament that we were in.

"Oh…OH!" He exclaimed whilst quickly retracting his arms from around me. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"It's okay, I'm fine now. It's 6am, I should start making breakfast now." I replied as I got up from the bed. I grab today's outfit from my closet then head towards the bathroom to freshen up and get changed.

Ahh, the age old question: 'What's in the fridge?' Hmm...More like the modern day question: 'What should I choose to eat?' There are too many choices nowadays! You can have milk and cereal; fruit; bacon and eggs; baked beans and spaghetti; butter or jam on toast, rice, etc. Basically anything can be eaten for breakfast!

"I want waffles." He said as he placed one hand on the open fridge door and the other on my shoulder.

Yes. Waffles too. Waffles it is!

*ding*

After a little wait, the steaming hot waffles were brought to the dining table and placed in front of a drooling boy who was eyeing the prize with his big eyes. After another trip to the kitchen, I return with a vast array of condiments for the waffles. Waffles with buttermilk, chocolate sauce, ice cream, glazed bananas, minted strawberries and/or blueberry syrup. He stacked up the waffles and went crazy with the condiments, grabbing a bit of each one. Choking could be heard not long after. Ah, that's right. I forgot to bring out the drinks.

"Slow down. There's plenty!" I reassured as I set down two glasses of milk.

"Where's my Coke?" he choked out.

"You mean this?" I say, waving a bottle of brown fizzy liquid around. "This, you can have in your breaks, but for now…drink up your milk"

He gave a small pout but continued to munch happily on his stack of waffles.

*ding dong*

"I'll get it" he said as he wiped his mouth and headed towards the door. "Coming!"

"Ah, manger!" I heard him say. That's my cue. I shove the bottle of Coke into his black bag then bring it over to him. Why is it so heavy? He shouldn't need to bring this much to a drama shooting.

"What's in this?" I ask curiously.

"Not much, just a couple of books, my Bible, mobile, laptop and a very special Montblanc pen." He said casually giving a small smile.

Well, he does go the gym and workout a lot, so I guess it probably weighs as light as a feather to him.

"Ah, I have to get going now." He announced.

"Have fun!" I said as we hugged and separated. "Save the Coke for later!"

"I will!" he laughed as he gave his signature 3 finger wave. "I'm going now! See you later!"

I know he won't save it for later. I'll bet he drinks it as soon as he gets in the car. Ahh, I guess I'll have to do a special lunchtime delivery today. Hmm…how does Coke chicken wings sound?


	3. Oneshot 3: Mysterious Sound

I unlock the front door and enter back into the apartment after being out. Hmm, I wonder if anyone's around at this hour. I leave my shoes at the door then head to my room to put down my belongings.

After changing into a comfortable jumper, I head out towards the kitchen in search of food. Hmm…what to eat? I then remembered about the big box of groceries that was delivered a few days ago. I'll find something to eat in there!

As I was boiling water and grabbing utensils…

"Hahahaahahaa!" a voice laughed.

Maybe some of them are home. I peek my head around the corner, but only find an empty corridor and lounge. Hmm, maybe I heard wrong. I go back to cooking on the stove.

"Haha, hahaahaaahaaaha!" a voice choked.

I put down my chopsticks and turn off the stove. Okay. This is going to be embarrassing, but if it's just me here then no one's going to know. I went around the corner to stand in the middle of the corridor, and then started to shout. Loudly.

Ah, things actually turned out better than expected. I called out their names but got no reply. I must go get my ears checked some day soon. I walk back to the kitchen to ready lunch.

Ahh looks yummy! I clap my hands together and close my eyes to say grace.

"Smells good." A husky voice said into my ear. I jump out of my skin and nearly knock the pot over, but he grabbed it steadily with one hand while the other catches me.

"I meant you, not the ramen." He teased and smiled. I whack him in the arm then sat back down and started scooping out the ramen into my bowl. He disappeared to the kitchen by the sounds of the clinking china and returns with a bowl in hand. He sits down gracefully and watches me like a hawk. I feel his eyes burn into me and unconsciously slow my actions.

"Can I have some?" he finally spoke, motioning at the pot.

"Why can't you make your own? I hear you're a pro at this since it's the only thing you can cook." I reply.

"Please~" he asked whilst putting on a cute pleading face.

After looking at his face for only just a few mere seconds, I gave in. Aye, I swear some of these grown men act so childish that there not really fit to be grown men at all.

I scoop out the rest of the ramen from the pot in his bowl and then start distributing the soup while he disappears into the kitchen again. As I was about to call him, he returns with two glasses full of pink liquid.

"What's this?" I asked, examining the pretty drink.

"Strawberry juice!" he exclaimed and took a big gulp.

"Ah, thank you." I said, also taking a sip. "This is good!"

He nodded happily then began eating his ramen. I tear myself away from the tasty drink and also start on my ramen.

"Oh, that's right, how come you didn't respond before when I was shouting your name?" I asked.

"Hm? You did? I had my headphones in." He replied.

"Ah, I see. That explains it…what were you doing? You were laughing pretty loudly." I asked curiously.

"Oh, just re-watching some clips and cuts of my performances." He answered. "I've got to keep up and do some homework, you know?"

After tidying up after lunch we each went to do our own things. I went to go have a lie down on my bed and do some reading whilst he went to compose on the piano.

"Ow," I said as I rubbed my cheek after poking myself in the face with the corner of my book. I'm getting sleepy. That sweet lullaby does its job well. My door creaks open and a ray of white sweeps in. The figure tackles my book away from my hands, and then hugs onto me.

"Huh? I thought you left. What's up?" I say to the weight on me.

"I don't have any schedules for the afternoon today." He said, "Composing lullabies makes me sleepy after a while…and I can't find a good place to sleep."

"Your own bed?" I suggested.

"It's cold~" he whinged, as I sighed. "You, thank you and I love you, always~"

"Me too" I whispered as we both drifted off into the land of dreams.


	4. Oneshot 4: I want Ramen

It slowly rolls down her cheek at the pace of clouds on a peaceful, sunny day.

Hmm...what's this? I wipe away the warm drop. As I slowly regain my consciousness, I notice the shaved arm and leg wrapped around my body...and also, the cheek resting on my cheek.

"Ahh," I said with slight agitation, "You drooled on me again." I unwrap myself from the snaked arm and leg to turn around and face the fountain of drool.

"Wake up." I said as I tapped on his cheek lightly. "If you don't wake up on the count of 3 I'm going to post this on your twitter." I reach for my phone on the table and prepare to take a gorgeous snap of him, but before I could start, his hand shot up and grabbed the phone - stuffing it under one of the many pillows he was resting on.

"I just want to sleep," he mumbled and whined.

"it's already 12pm!" I say to him as I grab his arm and drag him off the bed and onto the floor.

"I want ramen!" he ordered with his eyes still shut and his arm waving in the air.

"There's no more ramen. I ate the last packet yesterday so if you want ramen we'll have to go out to a restaurant." I say as he grunted and heaved himself from off the floor.

"Looking good~" I compliment as he walked down the hall towards me. He had on a silver, design-printed white tank and black cargo pants with a stylish, cropped blazer hung over his skinny frame.

"Ahaha...thanks" he said blushing and stuttered the words, "You, y-you look pretty t-too."

We head out down town to the best ramen shop in all of the city, Ramen King. We are escorted to a private 2-seater booth by the kitchen and order 2 large, steaming bowls of the Chef's special ramen.

"Ahh, so good!" he said as he began to devour his ramen. "This place really should just do midnight deliveries already!"

"Mmm" I agreed, slowly getting through my bowl.

"Another one please!" he shouted out the door and waved at a waiter. "Wait, make that another two!"

"Ah, you and your big appetite...are you sure your stomach can fit 3 large bowls of ramen?" I said whilst just barely halfway through my bowl of ramen.

"Yes, and I can bet that I can beat you while I'm at it~" he said confidently, staring me down.

"Bet's on!" I say and then starts the ramen eating competition.

I've figured out the maths. On average, for every 1 bite I take, he takes a bite that equals 3 of my bites. Maybe it's because I'm a slow eater? Maybe it's because I eat neater? Maybe it's because I like to savor every bite? Maybe it's because he was distracting me? But whatever it is, I know for certain that I have lost the bet against him.

"So..." I began.

"So~ I told you I could beat you~" he interjected boastingly, "You, you are to be my slave!"

"Until...?" beginning to regret accepting the bet.

"Until I say 'stop'" he smirked. "I feel like a big glass of strawberry milk!"

"I know just the place for that!" I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading the way to an ice-cream dessert bar.

"Oh!" he gasped as his eyes light up when the glass reached our table.

"Here's your 'Strawberry Milk Float', enjoy." Said the waiter, setting down the big glass of strawberry-flavoured milk with vanilla ice-cream on top.

"Mmm~" he hummed with a contented look on his face. "I've never had it with ice-cream before."

"It's good right?" I said, watching him happily in bliss.

"Let's go buy more instant ramen!" he said, hooking his arm in mine.

"You can wait a few days...The dorm caretaker always buys a big box of them every few weeks." I reasoned and turned us the other way around to head back to the dorms.

"Ahh, alright." He said, giving up on the idea. "I want a piggyback ride..."

I give him a hard stare to make sure he wasn't joking. He's serious about it. I turn so that my back faces him and bend slightly for easy climbing. He nervously wraps his arms around my neck and then jumps on. He's not light and not heavy. I piggyback him for a few minutes of the way home then decide to have some of my own fun. I start speeding up and headed towards the park. I notice the small water fountain to the right of the playground. Great. This is perfect. After bouncing towards the playground, I start spinning around and around very quickly.

"Woah, slow down." he said, showing signs of nervousness. "I'm starting to get dizzy."

I keep spinning and slowly inch towards the fountain.

"Watch out for the water fountain." He warned as we spun closer and closer towards it.

I spin as close as I can get towards the fountain.

"St-stop! Stop! We're going to fall in!" He yelled, strugling on my back.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed thinking that we were going to fall into the water fountain, as I topple us to the ground right next to it.

I double over laughing. He laughs along too, showing me his gummy smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked after our laughing fit.

I smiled at him, "you're so guillable."

"No I'm not," he said.

"I'm not your slave anymore because you said stop~" I beam, then roll facing away from him, "Oh look, a silver snail!"

"Where?!" he said excitedly as he grabbed my shoulders trying to climb over me to get a look.

Another laughing fit ensued.

Paste your document here...


	5. Oneshot 5: The Night

The recording is finally finished; we grab our belongings and head out to his car, desperately longing for food and warmth. 11pm. I should've eaten a light dinner before coming to the studio.

I fall asleep from tiredness and the smooth, careful driving of the man sitting beside me, who was wearing monochrome clothing with a pink marshmallow scarf.

"We are Super Juni-OR!" he yelled suddenly out the wound down window. I grab my neck pillow and hit him with it.

"And I am trying to sleep!" I yell, repeatedly hitting him with the pillow. "Please find something else to do when you're bored, I beg you."

"But it's fun~" he insisted while pouting.

"Green." I tell him, and his eyes focus back onto the road.

Dinner at 12am. Can this even be called dinner anymore? I let out a small yawn. Well, I'm home now, and comfortable in my pj pants and tank top.

"Ok, the pumpkin pie will be done in 15 minutes~" he smiled and placed down two hot, steaming bowls of soup. "So, meanwhile we can start on my pumpkin soup and your black bean noodles~"

"Mmm, this is so good." I say, complimenting on his soup. Homemade, creamy pumpkin soup, you can't get anything better than this.

"Hehe, these noodles are great too!" He praised, with a face smeared in sauce.

After devouring the last few crumbs of the delicious pumpkin pie, it was time for beauty sleep.

"I've been meaning to ask, what are you wearing?" I ask.

"A Pink Doraemon nightie." He replied, big round eyes looking at me.

"And…underneath?" I ask nervously, noticing the hem at knee-length.

"Nothing…weird, just some pink boxers. Why~?" He answered slyly.

"You, are a fashion disaster." I said, as I walked past him and opened his closet. "Is there anything in here that isn't pink?" I search around for a bit and finally put together a decent, stylish sleepwear set.

"Here, change into those." I said, throwing him pink and black plaid track pants, and a pink tank top.

"Ohh, I look good!" he exclaimed in amazement, staring at his reflection in the closet mirror.

"Yup, well, while you check out yourself, I'm going to go get some beauty sleep so that I also look good." I said, as I rubbed my eyes.

He peeled himself away from the mirror and bounced towards me.

"Thank you you!" He said, as he gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight and sweet dreams~"

Paste your document here...


	6. Oneshot 6: Forever Young

"Ah! Is that my hair mousse?" I say as I approach him and run my fingers through his hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" he yelled as he ducked away.

"Then don't use my stuff!" I yell back. "Hmm, only half full now."

"It was already like that when I opened it. And I'm only borrowing a bit of it," he argued. I deeply sighed and placed my face hair mouse into my locked makeup drawer. I knew these guys liked looking good, but I didn't think they'd be this obsessed...to the point of "borrowing" my stuff to use.

*be-hoop-bee*

"Aye, what was that?" he asked, annoyed that it caught him off guard.

"Ahh, my dying mobile...I forgot to charge it last night." I reply, fiddling with my low battery mobile. "Hey...could I please 'borrow' your one for a bit?"

"No way!" he quickly replied and scuttled out of the bathroom. Ahh that selfish guy. Hmm, where did run off to? Nope, not the kitchen. Ahh maybe he's hiding in his room.

"Hey!" I call.

"Here." in his hands was a white mobile phone. "Use this."

"I was joking.." I stammered. Hmm, this guy does have a heart.

"My number's already in there," he announced. Ahh, maybe he doesn't.

"Thanks." I say as I cautiously take the offered mobile and rush into my room around the corner.

_Bluebird to Crane, mission begin. _I quickly pressed the send button and placed the mobile into my pocket.

"I'm leaving!" I call out loud.

"Wait for me!" He calls back, rushing down the stairs. I couldn't help but stare at him. Only he could get away with dressing like that in public. "You won't catch any flies like that."

"W-what?" I said in disbelief and rushed after him out the door.

"I'm gonna go checkout some jewellery stores!" I exclaimed.

He gave a roll of his eyes, "Yeah, I'll just be around the usual store. Let's meet back at the food court at 4pm."

I smile in response and head off towards the row of shops whilst he headed in the opposite direction.

Ooh, a message. _Package for Bluebird. _Ahh, I see. I head into the giant bookstore looming ahead and wander into the Music section.

"Bluebird."

I head in the direction of the voice.

"Belgium Finest White." The voice said from behind a row of books as a hand pushed a package through a gap in the shelf.

I grab the package and quickly hide it in my bag. "Thanks Crane. I'll see you back at the nest."

"Mobile?" Crane asked curiously.

"It ran out of battery." I replied. He whistled and walked off. I exited the bookstore and headed to my other destinations.

Hmm, what to get him? Earrings? No, he doesn't seem too fond of those. Necklace? Ahh, but he already has one of his name that he always wears already. Oh, how about some hair mousse? That way, we can both have nice hair.

I head to the hair product aisle and try a couple of different mousses.

*ring ring*

Ah! A call, but my hands are dirty, he'll kill me if I get mousse on it! Ah, what to do? What to do? Oh, I notice a little tissue dispenser on the shelf further down the aisle and rush to it, but by the time I had gotten the mousse of my fingers the mobile had already stopped ringing. Hmm who could it be? Crane wouldn't call me unless it was something urgent. Oh no, please let it not be him. I stare at the screen for a good 10 seconds before putting it back into my pocket and throw a gift pack of hair mousse onto the counter to be paid.

I type and send a text at the speed of light - _Bluebird to Crane. Mission Complete_. - then rush down the rows of stores back to the food court.

Where is he? I open up the address book and dial his number.

"Hey, who's this?" his voice on the other end asked.

"It's me! I'm really sorry! I got a little carried away in some of the stores and forgot the time." I explained whilst taking a walk around the food court.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about," he innocently said.

"Yes you do, it's me!" I said sternly as I walked up to a figure that looked like him.

"I don't know anyone called Mi," he toyed, "unless if you're a guy."

I tapped the figure on the shoulder, and he turned around laughing hysterically. Ahh, I've found the right guy. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm like this to everyone. You know the deal, if you don't answer or reply to my call then I will delete you from my address book." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but this is your number too!" I reason, waving the borrowed mobile in his face.

"See, like I said, no exceptions. Can we go home now? I feel like there's people staring at me." He said.

"There are. Now stop with your paranoia. Let's go home." I replied as he stood up from his seat and proceeded in the directions of the exit signs.

I loudly jiggle the key in the lock and then let ourselves in. Once he was inside he jumped onto the couch and splayed himself across it.

"Ah, it's good to be home," he mumbled.

"SURPRISE!" We all yell.

"Ah! What's this? I was trying to sleep!" He said in an annoyed tone whilst some of the guys tried to remove his cowboy hat for a birthday one.

"Tadaa!" A voice sings from the direction of the kitchen. We all turn to look at the origin of the voice and see a big cake lit with many candles being brought out to the dining room table.

"Argh! You guys didn't have to put so many candles on it!" He said as he looked at the number of candles in dismay. We all started singing happy birthday and then everyone's gifts were placed on the table. Mine was the Belgium White Chocolate and Hair Mousse gift pack in the Disney gift bag.

"Thank you, thank you." He thanked. "Now let's take a picture for my followers!"

Paste your document here...


	7. Oneshot 7: Just the Two of Us

"You~" he called down the corridor. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, why? Got something interesting?" I called back in reply as sticks his head into the room.

"You'll see~ Keep it free for me~" he smiled and popped back out of the room.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked whilst taking a seat on his bed.

"Songwriting." He answered and flipped open his laptop. I take the empty seat beside him.

"Ooh, do you have the tune already?" I asked but he shook his head.

"It's not complete yet…so I want you to help with that as well." He said slowly.

"My help?" I said and he nodded vigorously.

"I want to write a piano duet," he spoke determinedly.

"But my piano skills can't compare to yours! You're asking the wrong person…maybe you should ask-" I tried to explain before I was cut off by him.

"No. I want it to be just us two, you and me. Isn't that alright?" He pouted fiercely as he grabbed my hands. How could I not give in to his sincerity?

"Yes, so just place your hands there and then play the chords Amj, Emj7, Gmj, Dm…finishing on an Amj7." He guided while I watched and listened carefully.

"So like this…argh! My left hand is always slower than my right…I wish I was ambidextrous like you." I attempted and failed which drew a small giggle from him.

"I wasn't born ambidextrous. I trained my weaker hand, so you can too. Here. Let's try again." He explained and placed his hands on mine to guide me across the piano keys.

*ring ring*

"Argh!" He yelled at his Hello Kitty-cased phone while he ignore the call and continued with composing.

*beep*

"Pick it up, maybe it's important." I tell him as his frustrations begin to show on the keys.

*beep*

*beep*

"It's ok, let's finish off here first. I don't want to be distracted." He said, forcing a smile.

*beep*

"Argh! Alright. That's it. Who is this big shot who thinks he's more important than You." He exploded and roughly snatched his phone from the table. He violently handled his phone, tapped a few buttons and placed the phone to his ear. "If you keep spam-calling my phone I will burn all your laptops. Now tell me what you want? I didn't mean that literally! Tell me what you called me for? What? That's it? Go home. Wait, no. Don't do that, I'm home. Go practice or something and stop messaging me! Bye!"

"Is everything alright?" I asked slowly.

"It is now…Are you getting hungry? I can make something for you." He answered, slowly steadying his breath.

"No, I'm fine. I had a big lunch so I'm not hungry yet." I replied and we resumed composing. After the instrumental was recorded, I go on to help him with the lyrics.

*ding dong*

"Hello?" He called as he approached the door. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come home."

"Hehe, why not? Why are you wearing make up? Is someone here?" The visitor pried.

"No one is h-here! It's just me and my keyboard. Take this and go have a nice dinner outside!" He stuttered, and pushed the visitor out.

"Now he won't disturb me and You." He said in victory as he closed the door. "Ah~ I better start cooking the candlelit dinner."

"I knew I could count on him for some money~" The visitor smirked while he walked away with his handful of bills.

Paste your document here...


End file.
